saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuo Myoukouin
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. In reality, he works at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe, where most of his fellow employees are fellow Hazard ReBurst players and members of the same mercenary group. Appearance Reality At work, Katsuo wears a butler's outfit consisting of a deep red dress-shirt; a black waistcoat with intricate white flame designs; a white necktie with a red rose pattern running down its length; a black butler's coat; white gloves; black slacks; a black belt with a custom buckle in the image of a rose; and black Oxford shoes. Occasionally, he'll wear a monocle if a customer requests it. Outside of work, he wears a simple white t-shirt under a black and red jacket, dark faded jeans, and red high-top sneakers. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black jeans with motorcycle chaps; leather boots with a series of belts wrapped around; a black t-shirt with red details; a set of black driving gloves with white bandages underneath, starting from the palm and running halfway up his forearms; and a dark red trench coat with a pronounced collar, zipper pockets, padded shoulders, straps running under the padding that form a pair of holsters behind his waist, and a zipper in front that zips starting from the waist up. His Valvrave armor consists of black, mechanical armor with various red details and an asymmetrical color detail. The left leg has a red line running up to the hip armor, while his right leg is mostly black with red and white highlights. The hip armor itself is red with white outlining. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme for the former-most component, while the latter two components are mostly red with some black. The visor features angular eyes that glow green in contrast to his red armor. Katsuo's armor is unique in that its hip armor is in the form of an armored coat-like extension akin to his unarmored coat, it features holsters on its thighs for the pistols it uses, a hip-mounted sheath for Zankaen and a back-mounted sheath for Radiance. Personality Due to the nature of his work, Katsuo has to put on a number of different personalities. His most common request is a smooth-talking butler with a hint of flirtatious undertones. The girls go crazy for it. Sometimes, he's required to put on a more subdued and submissive act for those who want to dominate him. Outside of all these random customer-requested personas, he's generally a fun, relaxed guy with a rather dark sense of humor. He's extremely knowledgeable about coffee and alcohol, as his job requires. In-game, the smooth talker personality takes control, though a devil-may-care attitude is mixed into the blend. He's very dismissive and casual about most things, undermining everything and being described as "having a talent for understatement." His teasing nature becomes more apparent, but he does know when to tone it down. When things get tough, he'll cut the jokes and dial down the taunting, but a joke or two may slip through in the end. Despite all this, he's shown to have a rather strong sense of justice and honor, dueling with his opponents using his swords or engaging in quick-draw duels with his firearms. His truest personality is an anti-social, quiet individual who likes to toss out quips and jokes at friends when given a decent opportunity. He is known to ignore what people think of him, and often tunes out hurtful rumors and scandalous gossip with music. In fact, this love of music exists in almost everything Katsuo does, as he will often time his actions to match the beat of the song currently playing in his headphones. He's also ridiculously blunt and open about his perverted side, casually throwing out lewd remarks at whomever he wants. These remarks are all jokes, and he bears no ill will with these comments. Background Katsuo is a man of humble origins. He went to school like everyone else. Nothing noteworthy outside of living a mostly independent life from his parents. He would cook for himself and work various part-time jobs for his own use. When he graduated from high school, he chose to become a bartender, like his father before him. He acquainted himself with alcohol and the art of mixology, learning how to mix up drinks for customers in a quaint little bar before said bar shut down due to lack of customers. He went job-searching after this, working part-time all around the area before he applied for a job at a cafe. At this point, he was tired of the part-time jobs and needed something full-time, so he didn't really care much about the specifics of the cafe job since it was full-time. When they accepted him, he realized that the job he had taken was at a cosplay cafe. It was... a little strange to him at first, but he got into the swing of things very quickly and had quite a nice time working there. Then, one day, a co-worker suggested Katsuo play a video game with them. From that day forth, Katsuo became a trusted member of the Nebula Oscillation mercenary group in Hazard ReBurst. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 1: Genten * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Mercenary * Main Equipment: ** Order & Chaos ** Radiance ** Zankaen ** REDACTED When Katsuo first joined, he was confused by the Valvrave selection screen. He had read the game's description about elemental entities, not mech suit classes. He chose Valvrave 1 due to its beginner-friendly approach and lack of interest in the other Archetypes, but stuck with the unit after spending time with the system and getting to know its ins and outs. The Valvrave system offered everything he really needed in the game, as he specialized his Genten unit for high-speed melee combat and mobility. Everything else was pure skill. The armor added the supernatural amount of speed and strength he needed to pull off the fighting style he wanted to use. Due to his highly versatile fighting style and relatively quiet weapons, Katsuo is the epitome of modular and is among the most versatile agents in Nebula Oscillation's employment. He can operate in solo stealth missions, operate as a vanguard agent, or work as a mid-range support unit with his rapid firing pistols. Here's a quick rundown of his weapons. Zankaen is a katana designed for Valvrave use, a unique variant of the Rave Edge Type K designed specifically for use in an Iaido combat style. Its sheath is sharpened on one side to allow the weapon to be used when sheathed. Radiance is a Rave Edge Type C variant, a European longsword that can channel Rave Energy to enhance its own cutting power or anchor itself in the air as a bladed cyclone when charged sufficiently. Order & Chaos are his signature sidearms, a pair of Volc-Star Compact pistols modified for rapid-fire and charged shots which deal more damage for a short duration. Order is customized for intense rapid-fire, capable of firing at sub-machine gun speeds, while Chaos is optimized for long-range targeting and fires armor-piercing rounds. Chaos is usually fired first to break through armor so Order can pierce the now-exposed flesh. Katsuo also rides a Honda CBR1000RR ABS in-game and IRL, nothing of major importance. Trivia * I've been wanting to make a bartender character for a long time now, and I can finally do it with this guy. * He features a lot of concepts in reference to the anime Valvrave the Liberator. * His personality is based on Sakuta Azusagawa from Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai, and the two share a voice actor. * His fighting style is heavily influenced by Vergil and Dante of Devil May Cry fame. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 1 Player (HRB)